


病（终）

by xiaobai2333



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	病（终）

楚晚宁烦躁的很。  
许是大半年来被墨燃照顾的太好，许是太久没有与墨燃分开，他从未发现自己竟变得如此粘人。  
墨燃离开已有三日了，三日里他就一直处于一种不可言说的恍惚状态。  
弹个琴能莫名崩坏了琴弦，写个信能直到墨汁滴到信笺上才发现自己走神了，昨日清晨看书，更是不知怎的就魂飞天外发起呆来，待到他回过神来，才发现自己竟无意识间将墨燃留下的符咒放在心口摩挲着。

自墨燃离开，他就一直随身带着那传音符，沉浸在用还是不用的天人交战中。  
其实从拿到传音符的第一瞬他就想用了。想听听墨燃的声音，想知道墨燃正在做什么，可墨燃不过是去祭天，他也无甚要事，一旦用了，无异于赤裸裸的宣告自己想他了。  
这……这实在太过羞耻。  
纠结了好几日，最终还是玉衡长老的脸面占了上风。然而他管住了自己的手却管不住自己的心，不过三天，堂堂北斗仙尊居然失态到把带着墨燃气息的符咒放到心口摩挲的地步。  
这……这简直不成体统。  
玉衡长老羞愤交加。都，都怪那该死的符咒，害他神思不属，心神恍惚，今日不再随身带着那杀千刀的符咒，他定能一如从前，古井无波！

然而理想是美好的，现实是残酷的。  
心神不宁的勉强熬完一个上午，在他无数次下意识伸手去摸符咒，却只摸到空荡荡的衣袖后，他终于不得不承认，没了那符咒他的心比这袖袍还要空荡荡。

这惩罚甚是不合情理，如今墨燃在外，符咒又是以墨燃灵力维系的，他时时带着，若是墨燃有异，他也可以及时发现，如此重要实在不能不随身携带。  
玉衡长老终于为自己找到理由，连午膳也顾不上用就急急忙忙回到殿中，从枕下摸出那连接着他和墨燃的符咒。

只是不知是否好的不灵坏的灵，不过半日没见，本来被雄厚灵流包裹的红色符咒，此时竟已变成一张轻飘飘的普通符纸。

楚晚宁呆愣住了，一阵风吹过，单薄的符纸急不可耐的想要挣脱紧攥着它的瓷白手指，随风而去。

墨燃，不是去祭天而已吗……  
脑中嗡嗡作响，楚晚宁拼命告诫自己此时更要冷静，然而气血不停涌向大脑，胀得他头痛欲裂，根本无法思考。  
此刻他心中仅存的清明竟是对自己的痛恨。为何死要面子，为何不肯用那传音符，若是早与墨燃联系了，至少也能早些发现异常。  
迷糊中他只隐约记得必须要找到墨燃，立刻马上。  
他跌跌撞撞的跑出红莲水榭，与端着药碗前来送药的刘公撞了个正着。  
哐当。药碗打翻在地，黑褐色的药汁溅了满地。

“楚宗师？”  
楚宗师一向沉静内敛，喜怒不形于色，刘公从未见过楚宗师如此惊慌失措，仪态大失的样子，一时非常茫然。

楚晚宁双目空洞，既不看刘公，也不回话，只魔怔了一般抬手就要召唤怀沙。  
见楚宗师居然又燃烧魂灵之力召唤神武，刘公不由得大惊失色。  
踏仙君走后，楚宗师每日的药都由刘公送来，今日他一如往常来送药，却见到眼前景象。情急之下，他顾不得什么礼仪规矩，一把扯住楚宗师的袖袍，道：  
“宗师这是做什么，陛下和刘太医都说了您不可再召唤神武啊。”

感觉到袖袍被扯住，楚晚宁怔楞的望向那支苍老枯瘦的手，片刻后眼神才再次聚焦。  
“刘公……墨燃，墨燃他，他的灵力消失了……”  
楚晚宁手中紧攥着那脆弱的符纸，只觉得墨燃的生命比这符纸还要脆弱许多，心中慌乱万分，一时想不出该如何解释，只想着立刻找到墨燃，便也不再多说，只往前一步，就要扯出袖袍御剑。

“陛下去取炎帝神木的果实出事了？”  
上古仙物必定难得，听楚晚宁这么说，刘公猜定是踏仙君出事了，也顾不得踏仙君交待不要告诉楚晚宁，急道。

炎帝神木的果实？  
传闻中能活死人、生白骨的仙物？  
墨燃……墨燃是为了这果实？  
无悲寺祭天原来根本只是墨燃编来诓他的，明明当时他就已隐隐觉出不对，为何没有追问到底，如今，如今他一无所知，又该去何处找墨燃。

楚晚宁身形一顿，动作缓了下来，酸涩、苦楚、懊悔、内疚排着队轮番轰炸着他的心。  
为何，为何墨燃总是这么傻……  
过去，他替他挡花，变成了满手罪孽，万人唾骂的暴君，现在，他替他寻药，又下落不明，生死不知。  
楚晚宁张了张嘴，却什么声音也没能发出，顿了顿，他终于发出声音：“刘公，墨燃，他到底去哪了？”  
嗓音嘶哑，低沉晦涩。

“陛下说是在龙血山血泉发现了炎帝神木的果实。”  
见楚宗师如此这般，刘公生怕他做出什么伤害自己的不可挽回之事，又接着劝道：“宗师莫要心急，陛下灵力修为天下无双，想来只是灵力耗尽，性命无忧。”

是了，符咒失了灵力只表示墨燃已经没有多余的灵力维系这符咒了，并不代表他性命不保，也许墨燃只是灵力消耗过大，自己只要带他回家就好。楚晚宁像沉浮于大海的溺水之人终于抓住了救命稻草，拼命说服自己，强迫自己冷静下来。

“刘公，烦请您将殿内桌案上的信和丹药送到踏雪宫，给我那徒儿薛蒙。”  
信是这几日里写的，虽然写了，但他一直下不了决心送出去。  
如今，也算给薛蒙一个交代了。  
对不起，请让我自私一回。  
我要去找墨燃。墨燃生，我带他回家，墨燃死，我去殉他。我们早已约定好了，碧落黄泉，我与他一同。

怀沙流金的剑体发出炫目的白金光芒，犹如燃烧着的烟花线。雪白的袖袍从刘公手中抽出，刘公再拦不住。楚晚宁面色苍白，踏于剑上，此刻他早已顾不上对御剑飞行的恐慌了，一路疾驰而去。

 

龙血山上迷障颇多，楚晚宁又心神不宁，颇费了一番功夫才到达山顶。  
最先映入眼帘的是一个赤/身/裸/体的女子，准确来说，是一具赤/身/裸/体的女尸。  
女尸表情狰狞，白嫩的身体上已经出现暗红色的尸斑，勃颈处几个深紫色的手指印，是被人扼住咽喉活活掐死的。  
那手指……是墨燃的指印……

楚晚宁心中不安更甚，加快速度朝血泉飞去。

深红色的血泉仿佛被煮沸了般，不断有红色的水泡破裂又冒出，阵阵红色烟雾直冲九天，让人一看就觉得滚烫骇人。  
靠近岸边的泉水中，一个巨大的蛇头龟身魔兽却似不怕那高温，纹丝不动的沉睡着，若不是龟壳在熟睡中一起一伏，怕是要叫人以为它早已被沸水煮熟了。  
仔细一看，才发现那魔兽周身覆着一个透明的结界，结界内的泉水与外面沸腾滚烫的样子全然不同，平静的连个气泡都没有，看来是守护、疗愈的结界。结界的中心是一枚玉雪可爱的果子，正散发着灵力支撑整个结界。

不知为何，从看到那果子的第一眼起，楚晚宁就万分笃定那就是炎帝神木的果实。他莫名觉得那果子无比亲切熟悉，就好像千万年前他曾和那果子日夜相伴，密不可分。  
果子似是已生了灵智，远远的看到他后，竟激动的转起圈来，就像在热情的打招呼。

踏仙君就躺在离那魔兽不远的岸边，沸腾的红色泉水不时飞溅到他漆黑的战甲上，他却毫无反应。  
素日里强大惯了的踏仙君此刻侧着身子，无助的缩成一团，眉眼难耐的蹙在一起，不知是不是离沸腾的血泉太近，他面色酡红，不停有汗滴顺着脸颊滑进战甲。  
他的墨燃，他的徒弟，他的爱人……还活着……  
一直悬在半空的心终于落了下来，骄傲如北斗仙尊，生平从来只信自己，此刻却突然起了感恩满天神佛的心思。  
楚晚宁俯下身来，想先将墨燃从血泉边上移开，然而双手刚刚碰到墨燃的身体，就被那惊人的热度吓到，随即发现战甲的下摆被墨燃绝非俗物的欲望高高撑起。

！！  
情毒？墨燃中毒了？

一道灵流向踏仙君体内探去，细细探索过五脏六腑，七筋八脉，缓缓回到楚晚宁指尖。  
楚晚宁虽不擅长疗愈之术，但他博览群书，对药宗也有所涉猎。  
墨燃灵核尚在，传音符失了灵力想来是因为墨燃灵力消耗太大，休息几日就能恢复灵力。只是墨燃体内经脉不畅，气血又涌动异常，是中毒迹象，又不似只中了情毒。  
世上情毒若论最狠当为万古情毒，可当初楚晚宁灵核已碎，身体又饱受摧残时被踏仙君用了万古情毒都没有昏迷至不省人事，如今墨燃灵核尚在，身体底子又极佳，决计不可能只中了情毒就昏迷不醒。  
一时之间楚晚宁看不出墨燃究竟中的什么毒，将灵力打入墨燃体内也只是泥牛入海，毫无作用。传闻中可治百病、解百毒的果子虽然就在此处，但那结界看似单薄，实则万分玄妙，稳固异常，他作为结界宗师都看不出从何处可以突破。  
思来想去，只有立刻带墨燃回死生之巅医治。

墨燃别怕，师傅带你回家。  
楚晚宁将怀沙扩大至能躺下一个人的大小，小心的把踏仙君平放上去，就要御剑而去。

见他要走，那果子飞快的转起圈来，然而楚晚宁眼里心里全是墨燃，并未在意。  
果子上蹿下跳的急了一阵，见楚晚宁不为所动，突然猛的爆发一阵强光，竟是又开了一个结界，将楚晚宁和踏仙君罩了进去。

结界内温凉舒适，适才在血泉边的燥热一扫而空，楚晚宁甚至能感觉到有丝丝缕缕的灵流正轻抚着他身体，游走过四肢百骸，仿佛有什么本就属于他的东西正缓缓回到他的体内，那让人放松的安心之感让他昏昏欲睡起来。

楚晚宁狠狠掐了掐胳膊，赶走困意。  
不知道那果子拦住他们是何用意，但眼下墨燃危在旦夕，实在耽搁不得。他只得转头去看那炎帝神木的果实。这果子乃上古仙物，看起来又已生了灵智，想来不会无故害人，自己好生与他说说，兴许果子会放他们离去。  
“神果？”  
楚晚宁试探的叫了那果子一声，可果子此刻已全然不复之前孩童般活泼的模样，死物般一动不动，让人疑心之前看到的都是幻觉。

“……”

墨燃的体温还在升高，英俊的面庞已开始泛紫发黑，再没有时间犹豫，如今只剩一个办法——将毒引到自己体内。  
楚晚宁曾在一本药宗的古籍中看过通过双修引渡毒素的法子，那时他只觉得此法何其荒唐，没想到今日居然要以身试法。  
师傅不会让你有事的。

白玉般的手指褪下墨燃皮甲裤，没了皮甲裤的束缚，里裤一下被撑的更高。皮甲裤内早已湿的一塌糊涂，薄薄的白色布料贴着墨燃粗大的硬烫，将茎体和前端隐隐约约勾勒出来。  
腰带湿嗒嗒的皱成一团，楚晚宁费了些功夫才解开，依次褪下墨燃的里裤，亵裤。  
终于彻底没了束缚，性器急不可耐的直起身来，啪的一声弹到楚晚宁温热的掌心，好像在催促这手握住它，爱抚它。  
楚晚宁下意识的双手握住那手臂粗的性器，青紫的筋脉在他手中有力的跳动着，铃口处还在不断涌出透明的液体，暧昧的打湿楚晚宁好看的双手，最后消失在黑色的丛林中。  
无论曾经见过多少次，楚晚宁还是会被这性器的天赋异禀吓到，何况在情毒的催发下，这性器好像比平日更加粗硬了，明明是血肉铸成的，却铁棒一般坚硬，嚣张的朝天挺立着，滚烫的热度甚至让他恍惚觉得要被灼伤了。  
无意识的撸动了几下，楚晚宁才反应过来须得让墨燃射到自己体内，才能转移毒素。  
他对自己向来狠的下心，何况墨燃身中魔花之时，总是不做任何扩张就直接侵入他体内，不过是疼而已，不过是流血而已。  
楚晚宁脱掉下身衣物，空荡荡的长袍下是修长紧实的双腿，浑圆挺翘的臀瓣。他跨坐在墨燃身上，双手撑在墨燃胸前，狠下心来，抬起雪白饱满的臀部，对着墨燃怒张的性器缓缓尝试坐下。  
血肉铸成的铁棒丝毫不知怜惜，粗暴的撑开花芯，将皱褶撑得光滑平整，甚至还不够，即将撕裂的痛感从穴口传来。  
楚晚宁蹙起眉头，微微起身，把刚刚吃进的一点凶刃吐了出来，又深吸一口气，继续缓缓坐下，尝试吃掉更多。  
起初，楚晚宁的后穴还干涩着，小口小口的吞进只让他觉得疼痛，好像下一秒就要撕裂，但不知从何时起，疼痛和撕裂变成了麻麻痒痒的空虚感，吞吐开始带出丝丝缕缕的晶莹液体。吞进那硬烫时，他心中升起的是被这火热彻底侵入的渴望，凶刃退出时，心中是难耐的空虚。  
如此反复数次，他终于不再撑着身体，用力往下一坐。  
“啊……”  
比平时更大更烫的性器尽数埋进他的身体，被全部填满的满足感让他忍不住低吟出声。身体被彻底贯穿，灼烧的快感从小腹升腾，窜过全身，刺激的他指尖都微微发颤。  
楚晚宁缓了片刻，稳住心神，开始默念咒法，将墨燃体内毒素引导至下体。  
然后，他扭腰缓缓动了起来。

结界外，血泉正咕咚咕咚的翻腾着，不远处，巨大的蛇头龟身兽不知何时会醒，晶莹雪润的仙果安静的仿佛不存于世。  
结界内，楚晚宁独自一人，做着世上最销魂也最悲哀的情事。雪白的衣袍将两人结合处遮挡的严严实实，只有楚晚宁潮红的眼尾，潋滟着水汽和情欲的凤眸悄悄透露着衣袍下正发生着什么。

骑坐的姿势让踏仙君骇人的凶刃进到一个前所未有的深度，尽管有意避开，但楚晚宁动作时还是不免碰到那令他头皮发麻，手脚发软的一点，慢慢累积的快感快要把楚晚宁逼疯了。  
他向来知道墨燃持久，可这也太持久了吧，饶是他再强撑也快要撑不住了。这样下去若是再碰到几次那点，怕是他就要受不住射出来了，到时手脚虚软，便更没有力气动作了。

为了让墨燃尽快出精，他努力加快了起落的速度。然而事与愿违，速度加快的同时快感也不断攀升，力度和方向也更加不好控制，他一不小心狠狠撞上了那点。灭顶的快感袭来，他再也控制不住的射了出来。

失神的大脑还没来得及懊悔，一股股灼热的精液就随着他高潮时不断收缩的肠壁有力的浇打在那本就不堪一击的点上，刺激的他浑身痉挛起来，墨燃终于与他一同射了出来。

那精液不同于以往，进入肠壁后，楚晚宁只觉得像是给火浇上了油，瞬间燎原，灼热的感觉从小腹燎遍全身，烧的他大脑更加昏沉，身体似乎比高潮时更加敏感，也更加热起来。  
墨燃原本滚烫的身体温度开始下降，知道毒素已经转移了部分到他体内，楚晚宁微微松了口气，再也支撑不住的伏在了墨燃身上。

这祛毒之法需得让中毒之人在无可出，方能完全解毒。  
他是知道墨燃的精力的，想要让墨燃将毒素尽数排出是有些难的，如今他只能将毒素尽量多的转移到他体内。

楚晚宁歇了片刻，强撑酸软的腰身和无力的大腿正欲坐起身来再接再厉，却发现不知何时墨燃已睁开眼睛。  
“墨燃，你醒了？”楚晚宁惊喜道。

紫黑的眸子看不见眼白，只紧紧盯着楚晚宁，似在确认眼前人是谁，踏仙君抬起手，摸了摸楚晚宁的耳垂。  
为了方便解毒，墨燃射了以后楚晚宁没有把小墨燃从他体内退出，此刻他清楚的感觉到墨燃在摸到他耳垂那枚红色耳钉后，瞬间在他体内又硬挺起来。

“你……”  
楚晚宁还欲再问，突然被不容拒绝的力道按进怀中，炽热干裂的嘴唇堵住了他还未出口的话。  
自从魔花凋谢后，他们之间已经很久没有过如此具有侵略性的吻了，踏仙君急切的啃咬吸吮着楚晚宁柔软的薄唇，强硬的撬开他的贝齿，纠缠着他的软舌。  
上面是激烈而绵长的亲吻，下面是重整旗鼓的凶刃大力而快速的顶弄，楚晚宁被刺激的流下两行清泪，顺着下颚滑进踏仙君的衣领。  
感觉到微凉的泪水，踏仙君放开楚晚宁红肿的唇瓣，一路舔吻吮掉他眼泪，然后转战精巧的耳廓，纤细的脖颈，圆润的肩头……  
衣袍早已被踏仙君扯落，松松的挂在腰上，楚晚宁蹙着眉头，低哑的呻吟不时从嘴角溢出，听起来不知是痛苦还是舒爽，原本凝脂白玉的肌肤此刻泛着暧昧的淡粉，激烈的吮吻在他身上留下青青紫紫的痕迹。  
自下而上顶弄了一阵后，踏仙君似是觉得幅度太小不过瘾，抱着楚晚宁一个翻身，将人压在身下，大操大干起来，每次都抽出大半，在狠狠顶上让楚晚宁欲仙欲死的那点。  
身体似乎都已经不是自己的了，楚晚宁只觉得自己就要融化在这狂热的侵入中了，快感一浪高过一浪。  
他想要说些什么，毒素转移后他不知道会怎样，不知道自己还能不能陪着墨燃走下去，他还有许多话没来得及同墨燃讲，他还有许多事没来得及同墨燃一起做，也许这会是他们最后的缠绵。  
然而最终他只能低哑的喊出墨燃的名字，一遍遍，一次次，直到声嘶力竭，再也发不出声音。  
身体随着墨燃射进的精液越来越烫，越来越敏感，意识却越来越模糊，在彻底失去意识，沉沦在这场疯狂的性事前，他拼尽最后的清明，挣扎着握紧墨燃生着薄茧的大手，十指紧扣，再不放开。

墨燃……要好好活下去……

另一个结界中，一直假装不在的神木果实逐渐察觉到楚晚宁身体的变化，开始不安的躁动起来。犹豫了片刻，它终于绕着“贪”巨大的龟壳缓缓飞了几圈，似在不舍，似在告别，然后冲出结界，向楚晚宁飞去。

 

 

薛蒙火急火燎的赶到龙血山时，看到的是这样的情景。  
师尊和墨燃那狗东西衣衫不整的紧紧抱在一起，虽然两人都昏迷着，但薛蒙费劲力气也没能将他们分开。无法，他只得就这样将两人带回死生之巅。  
送他们回到死生之巅后，薛蒙本想离去，但他实在放心不下师尊，便准备等到师尊醒来再走。

那日他接到师尊差人送给他的信和丹药，丹药是上好的修复灵脉之药，给踏雪宫小师弟的，信中则详细解释了多年来的真相。  
八苦长恨花……  
父母膝下无忧无虑，师尊身边众人相伴。今时今日，曾经习以为常的生活他只有在梦中才能偶尔重温片刻，而这一切竟都毁于小小的一朵花。  
薛蒙说不出心中是何感受。说到底，墨燃也是为了师尊才被种花，是受害者，而始作俑者师眛也已身死。可是他呢？他又该怪谁，又该向谁复仇？  
末了，师尊写道：“对不起，请允许我自私一回。师徒一场，为师却再不能陪你走下去，余生，我想为自己而活。”  
昔日骄傲的凤凰儿早已涅槃，在这清冷的世上，他活着的亲人就只剩下师尊了，可是如今就连师尊也要弃他而去吗？  
纵然多年蹉跎，薛蒙早已学会了冷静自持，学会了掩饰自己的情绪，看到这里也在戴不住虚假的面具，痛哭出声。

他不管不顾的来到死生之巅，他要问问他的师尊，为什么连他也不要他了。如果连他也不要他了，他又该怎么办？  
可是死生之巅只有急的团团转的刘公，问明情况后，他心中大惊，又匆匆赶到龙血山。  
在龙血山，他看到师尊和墨燃即便昏迷不醒也紧紧相拥，十指紧扣，他用尽力气也没能分开两人。  
那一刻，他突然不想再问师尊为何不要他了，师尊已经为了这尘世付出太多太多，剩下的只有那么一点点，他不想成为师尊把最后那么一点点也尽数掏空的理由。

 

 

踏仙君睁开双眼时，映入眼帘的是熟悉的纱帐。  
红莲水榭？  
他记得那时与“贪”大战了三天，终于引开了它，眼看神木果实近在咫尺，就要得手，不料那果子竟自己转着圈躲开了。他震惊之下一时不妨，被“贪”抓住吸食了不知多少灵力，直到那魔兽终于吃饱，沉睡过去。  
他体内灵力已经所剩无几，强撑着上前想要抓住神木果实，可那果子见“贪”沉睡，竟撑起了守护结界，一副与魔兽共生死的模样。  
那结界坚固异常，比起楚晚宁的结界来也毫不逊色，他正心急如焚的想着该如何破界，一阵异香飘来。他虽心知有异，立刻封了口鼻，可方才一心想着破界，到底是迟了些，吸进了些许香气。  
身体开始发烫，与晚宁日夜纠缠的画面不停在脑海中上演，欲望不可控制的挺立起来，叫嚣着想要发泄。  
说来奇怪，此刻他脑中想的居然是原来晚宁中了情毒时是这样的感觉。

水牢中见过的女子赤身裸体的向他走来，妖娆婀娜，媚眼如丝，在他看来却好像吐着鲜红信子的毒蛇。  
女子款款走到他身边，眼神魅惑，他却只觉得无比恶心。  
他厌恶的一把扼住女子的细长柔弱的脖颈，看着女子眼中的神色由诧异变成不解，由不解变成惊恐，最后变成透着狠毒的绝望，直到彻底暗淡下来，才嫌弃的把尸体随手一丢。  
体温越来越高，他甚至能感觉到欲望前端正不满的渗着液体，意识却越来越模糊，他心中着急，面对结界却无能为力，直到终于彻底失去了意识。

怎么会在红莲水榭？神木果实呢？  
他腾的坐起身来，才发现自己的右手正与人十指相扣交握着。  
熟悉的微凉触感，是晚宁……  
似是睡得深沉，他这样大的动静楚晚宁竟都未醒。  
踏仙君小心翼翼的松开十指交扣的手，又替楚晚宁掖了掖被角，悄无声息的下了榻。他要去寻人问问究竟是怎么回事。

刚刚走出红莲水榭，踏仙君就感到背脊发凉，一道寒凉的视线从身后直刺过来，他条件反射的抽出陌刀朝那视线砍去。  
“铛。”  
漆黑的陌刀被弯刀架住。  
是龙城。

“薛蒙？”  
没想到会在这里看到薛蒙，踏仙君脸上神情一时变幻莫测。  
魔花枯萎后，他不再疯癫，想到自己往日所为，就一直想向薛蒙道歉，可是轻飘飘一句对不起又如何能够抵得了他犯下的弥天大错。

“师尊醒了吗？”  
薛蒙神情冷淡，却不像过去每次见到他时那样喊打喊杀了。

“……”  
看着踏仙君一脸懵的样子，薛蒙终是叹了口气，简略的讲了楚晚宁去龙血山救他，后来自己把他们从龙血山带回的事。  
“太医说了，师尊并无大碍，经此一役，师尊的魂灵已经修复，灵核也有重生的迹象，想来是你寻得神木果实的功劳。”

“……可是，我并未捉住那果子啊。”  
踏仙君更懵了。

薛蒙撇了踏仙君一眼，只当他是神志不清不记得了，道：“不管怎样，总之师尊复原有望了，待师尊醒来，我见上师尊一面，便自会离开。”

“萌萌别走！”踏仙君情急之下，儿时戏称脱口而出。  
“薛蒙，是我对不起你，对不起薛尊主和尊主夫人，对不起死生之巅。”踏仙君面露愧色，态度诚恳道，顿了顿，又补充道：  
“晚宁康复后，我会和他离开。这里是你的家，虽然晚了些，但我还是想还给你。”

薛蒙一言不发，只沉默的看着踏仙君。  
良久，他什么也没说，转身走了。

 

 

楚晚宁昏迷了十日后终于醒来，彼时他魂灵已完好无缺，五识俱稳，灵核也在缓慢的重生，已经可以使用些微灵力了。  
不知楚晚宁和薛蒙说了什么，他们见过一面后，薛蒙终于同意了留在死生之巅重整修真界，踏仙君和楚晚宁则离开死生之巅，从此山野田间，闲云野鹤，共渡余生。

当他们再次回到龙血山时，血泉中已空无一物，魔兽和炎帝神木的果实都消失的无影无踪，原本深红色的泉水也变回了清水澄澈的样子。  
虽然他们都不记得最后到底发生了什么，但不知为何，楚晚宁心中就是隐隐觉得是那孩童心性的炎帝神木果实救了他，他甚至能感觉到那果实就在他身体的某个角落。  
“谢谢你……”  
楚晚宁对着血泉轻声道。

 

 

多年后，死生之巅和昆仑踏雪宫成了修真界第一、第二的大派，在两大门派的一力坚持下，修真界再无上下修界之别，曾经千疮百孔、濒临破碎的尘世终于又是一派海晏河清，黎民平安。  
凡人大抵总是好了伤疤忘了疼的，今时今日，曾经的血雨腥风早已变成寻常人茶余饭后八卦窥视、评头论足的助兴谈资。

人来人往的热闹酒楼内，一把胡子的说书先生正义愤填膺的慷慨陈词着：  
“想当年，死生之巅薛尊主修为盖世，义薄云天，为救恩师北斗仙尊楚晚宁，只身一人杀上巫山殿，与那狗屁帝君墨燃大战三天三夜，终于手刃那狼心狗肺、恶贯满盈之人，夺回死生之巅。遗憾的是楚宗师早已被墨燃那逆徒戕害，不知所踪。”

如今踏仙君的名号早已无人再提起，说书先生叫一声墨燃都算是客气的了。  
台下叫好声不绝于耳，间或夹杂着几句对狗屁帝君的咒骂和对楚宗师的惋惜。  
楚晚宁面色寒凉，身体都微微颤抖着。  
“晚宁，我们走吧。”  
知他是生气了，踏仙君揽过楚晚宁，在他耳边轻声道。

他们路过此地，本是来尝尝酒楼新推出的桂花糖糕的，谁知又听到这番，惹得晚宁生气。  
近几年来，这样的说书他们听过太多，世人从来只看成王败寇，谁管它内里究竟如何。  
楚晚宁从踏仙君怀中挣出，无论过了多久，他仍是不习惯大庭广众下太过亲热。他看着踏仙君犹如星辰的紫黑眸子，深深叹了口气。  
那眸子从一开始就是这样纯澈、炙热，却曾为了他变得疯狂、嗜血，虽然最终眸子恢复了当初的干净、温暖，但墨燃终是落得个满手鲜血，污名加身。

“世人骂几句又如何，这些本就是本座应受的。能得晚宁相伴，吾愿足矣。”踏仙君浑不在意，笑咪咪道。

“……”  
罢了，余生我赔给你就是。

广袖相交，楚晚宁悄悄在袖袍的遮掩下牵住踏仙君的大手。  
“走了，不吃了桂花糖糕了，为师回去给你做抄手。”

 

后续1：  
“爹爹，爹爹！”  
扎着两个朝天的发髻，粉雕玉琢的三岁女童一边嚷嚷着一边扑进踏仙君的怀中。  
“隔壁村子的福园欺负我，他抢我的狗狗玩偶！”

“什么？那小子不要命了，敢抢你的东西？待本座，咳，待爹爹去给你抢回来！”  
踏仙君目露凶光，看上去不像是去和小孩子抢玩偶，倒像是要上阵杀敌。

“可是……可是晚宁爹爹不让去……”  
小女孩委屈极了，凤眸瞪得圆圆的，噙着晶莹的泪珠。

听到晚宁不让，踏仙君瞬间怂了。  
“嗯……你晚宁爹爹为何不让去？”

“晚宁爹爹说，说那狗狗玩偶本就是我从福园那里抢来的！”  
小女孩的样貌与楚晚宁有八分相似，滚圆的金豆子争先恐后的掉落，她委屈道：“可是，可是那狗狗玩偶和爹爹你好像，我好喜欢！”

“……”  
踏仙君一手抱起小女孩，一手手忙脚乱的把金豆子小女孩白净的小脸的抹去，然后随手捏了个流光溢彩的灵蝶停在指尖，道：  
“不让去便算了，咱们拿灵蝶去他家门前玩，他就是想要爹爹也不给他做，馋死他！”

“墨微雨！”  
楚晚宁手持天问，不知何时出现在这对父女身后。

“……晚宁我错了！”  
“……爹爹我错了！”  
…………  
…………  
…………

 

后续2：  
踏仙君做了个冗长的梦。  
梦中，他不知八苦长恨花，一直以为自己爱的是师眛，百般折辱晚宁，后来晚宁为了阻他灭昆仑踏雪宫，拼尽魂灵之力与他一战，终于魂灭身死。  
晚宁死后，他独活了两年，越来越觉得索然无味，便也自戕跟着去了，可华碧楠连他的尸身也不肯放过，将他唤醒。  
他做了八年活死人，终于练成时空生死门，从另一个尘世中抢了楚晚宁回来，耳鬓厮磨，彻夜纠缠。

那个尘世中的楚晚宁虽然有着这个尘世的记忆，虽然脾性、样貌、气息都与他记忆中的晚宁一模一样，他却始终觉得心中仍缺了一块。  
梦中，每每亲吻那个晚宁光洁的耳垂，他的心中就闷闷的难受。  
他的晚宁，那个燃尽自己一切想要唤他回头的人，再也回不来了，甚至连一片残魂都不曾留下。

心脏闷闷的快要窒息，他蓦的睁开双眸。  
还好……是梦……

楚晚宁正在身边熟睡着，朱红的耳钉在夜色下闪着微光。  
他小心的环住他的晚宁，轻轻在耳钉处落下一吻。  
似是嫌他太过缠人，楚晚宁在他怀中翻了个身，把脸埋进锦被，又沉沉睡去。

窗外，是淅淅沥沥的细雨，屋内，是岁月静好，故人尤在。  
他轻柔的把锦被从楚晚宁脸上掀开，重新掖好，然后收紧手臂，身体紧紧相依，感受着怀中人规律的心跳。

情不知所起，得之我幸。失之？再也不会了。


End file.
